A Working Title Series: CROSSFADE
by IBACULLEN
Summary: Edward Cullen's life is turned upside down when his wife Bella falls victim to a horrific attack. How will he handle watching the love of his life "fade to black." Companion to A Working Title Series. This is EPOV. Takes place six years after Edward and Bella meet. Contains spoilers, do not read if you want to be surprised with upcoming storylines in A Working Title.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward Cullen's life is turned upside down when his wife Bella falls victim to a horrific attack. How will he handle watching the love of his life "fade to black." Companion to A Working Title Series. This is EPOV. Takes place six years after Edward and Bella meet. Contains spoilers, do not read if you want to be surprised with upcoming storylines in A Working Title.**

**Crossfade:** Often used in post production, this is like a "Fade to black then Fade to next scene." In other words, as one scene fades out, a moment of black interrupts before the next scene fades in. It is not to be confused with DISSOLVE, since CROSSFADE always involves a black or blank screen.

– Dan Bronzite

**CHAPTER ONE**

I laid beside my sleeping angel. Isabella always looked like a perfect angel when she slept. It was rather ironic, all those times I used fight with her on the benefits of napping.

I sighed.

When we first started dating, I convinced her to nap in exchange for working on the set of my film. I used to sneak into her room and think how beautiful she was when she was sleeping. Her chest would rise and fall peacefully, her lips would form the cutest little pout and her hair would fan out all over the pillow. All those times I would watch her sleep and now I laid beside my beautiful wife wishing she would just wake up. Irony, it most certainly could be death to some.

I had gone over it again and again in my head. How could this have happened? How could I have missed the signs? Of course my Bella was famous for keeping things from me throughout our relationship. I was torn at the moment, between wanting her to wake up so I could kiss her once again and be thankful that all the prayers I have been saying finally were answered. And part of me wanted her to wake up so I could just yell at her for keeping something like this from me. If I had only known…I could have stopped it from happening. Couldn't I have?

Her bruises were almost healed.

I stared at the clock waiting for the minute to change. I knew everyone thought I was losing it and I didn't blame them for thinking that. I was losing it. The minute switched over.

"Day forty-one." I whispered into my loves ear. I scrunched up my eyes and fought back the tears. My Bella had been officially comatose for forty-one days. The doctors wanted to move Bella to a special hospice for people like her. People who hadn't woken up but I would never allow that to happen. I would take care of her. I hadn't left this house since she was placed in our bed, I rarely left her side.

Christmas was coming up and all I needed right now was one hell of a Christmas miracle.

"Bella, you need to wake up. Christmas is next week. I know you probably haven't thought of a gift for me. You used to stress out like crazy whenever it was my birthday or Christmas time but I have worked it all out. Just wake up. Please just wake up."

It started again, every night I would lay beside my wife and beg her to wake up. Sometimes I would threaten her with a spanking. I know I promised Bella I would never spank her again after the last time when I lost control. She gave me a second chance and I never broke my promise but right now I would break my promise if it meant she would wake up.

My night would always start with the begging then the threatening, bargaining, pleading and finally end with crying. I know I was a man and there was some irritating rule put forth that men were not supposed to cry but I had cried many times in the past five years and all of them surround Bella.

I ended up gently stroking Bella's cheek and like every night before I would pick out a memory, close my eyes and try to relive that moment.

Our first kiss.

"Oooo man you've got it bad." Emmett roared out in laughter. He seemed to think my current predicament was rather funny. I however failed to see the humor. We were throwing the basketball around and I confessed something rather personal to him and now he stood there laughing at me.

"I'm pouring my heart out over here. You'd think you could be supportive, douche bag." I threw the ball as hard as I could at Emmett's stomach.

"Come on man, don't get all pissy. I know that you want Bella's birthday to be perfect but you know what would have made it perfect?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head wondering what I could do to make up for missing Bella's birthday.

"Tell her. God, Edward you have been infatuated with this girl almost as long as you've known her. Man up and just tell her already."

He was wrong; I hadn't been infatuated with her for as long as I've known her. I think I loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her. Of course my love just kept growing the more time I spent with her.

Last night when we came home and saw the massive birthday present from her mother, I felt like a complete jerk. How could I have not known it was her birthday? I told myself I could make it up by taking her out to a grand dinner tonight but like the coward I was, I invited Emmett, Jasper and Alice so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable having to spend a semi-romantic dinner with me.

"I wish it was that easy Emmett, but with me being her boss, it kind of complicates things." I responded.

"Look, I know you want tonight to be perfect whether Bella knows that or not. You want her gift to be perfect. I'm sure you want to look exceptionally perfect for her but the only way it will be perfect is if you just tell her. I've seen the way she looks at you, even when she's pissed and I know Bella would at least give you a chance."

Emmett was right in this instance I did want everything to be perfect. I called the restaurant to ensure that we would be given the best table. While in town today I was sure to go off and find her the perfect gift but that proved harder than I thought. I didn't want to get her something too personal, what if she read into it and I embarrassed myself. I didn't want to buy her something so cheap she would think I didn't care at all about her. I was standing there while Emmett bugged the crap out of me telling me to just hurry up. Stupidly I grabbed the first thing I saw. An I-pod. Emmett thought it was the perfect gift but I disagreed, there had to be something more perfect than this.

Bella was currently being kidnapped for what I am sure was a rather extensive grooming session provided by Alice. We were supposed to head to the restaurant at eight pm. I guess I should go up and get ready myself.

"We should go get ready." I told Emmett.

"Okay Mr. Perfect, go and try to make that ugly mug of yours…perfect." Emmett laughed.

"Ugly mug? That sounds like jealousy from the only male in the house that hasn't been named Sexiest Man Alive." I teased.

"Dude, that shits rigged."

I laughed. I couldn't help the dig, it always drove Emmett crazy that Jasper and I were appreciated for our beauty.

I ran upstairs and jumped into the shower after setting out my charcoal suit for the evening. I kept thinking over Emmett's words and tried to pump myself up for telling Bella tonight. I am going to tell Bella. I am going to tell Bella. Fuck, there is no way I can tell Bella.

I got out of the shower and growled my frustrations into the towel. Nothing was safe from me at the moment. I applied deodorant and threw it across the bathroom. Nothing could bring me happiness.

I was sitting downstairs in a chair waiting for the girls.

"What's his problem?" Jasper asked Emmett upon seeing me.

"Girl problems." Emmett huffed.

Jasper just shook his head and smirked.

"You should just tell her." Jasper advised.

"Yeah I know. Would everyone just get off my back already?" I snapped.

It was about to turn ugly when Alice and Bella walked down the stairs. I could barely even think let alone be angry anymore. Oh god how I wanted this moment to last forever. She was breathtaking. I tried to refocus myself and move toward the front door.

We walked into the restaurant and as we sat down I made sure to tell our hostess that it was Bella's birthday. I wanted so badly to give her the perfect birthday. We started to make light dinner talk discussing the progress of our filming. However, Alice gave me a small wink and started asking Bella personal questions. No doubt Jasper told her all about my feelings and thought she was helping me out.

"Bella, tell us about yourself. I feel like I hardly know you." Alice asked.

Bella's eyes locked with mine for a second and I could already see the blush creeping up on her cheeks. She looked slightly embarrassed but answered the question. "Well there's not much to tell, my mom's a teacher my dad's a cop. Filmmaking is my passion. Not so exciting over on this end of the table."

How could she think that?

"What about your love life? What has that been like?"

I didn't know if I wanted to kill Alice or kiss her. Bella looked to me for a second and then quickly refocused on her glass. I was trying to look casual, like the next words out of her mouth wouldn't determine the course of mankind but I was dying.

"Alice, why do you want to know?" she huffed.

It was obvious she was embarrassed and I didn't know what to make of that. Was she embarrassed because she had her fair share of relationships or was it because she was answering a bunch of personal questions in front of her peers?

"Oh come on Bella, it's not that personal of a question, geez it's not like I asked you when the last time you got laid was?"

Bella choked on her wine and my eyes snapped to Jasper. I couldn't believe Alice just said that. I was about to go to Bella to help her with her choking fit when Jasper snapped at Alice.

"Alice, that's enough."

Bella immediately looked up.

"I apologize for Alice's rudeness, Bella." Jasper looked sincerely to her.

"It's ok, but if she really is so interested in my love life, I think she'd be more interested in watching grass grow." Bella laughed a little. That was one thing I quickly learned about Bella. She was loyal.

"So, when was the last time you got laid?" Emmett teased. I wanted nothing more than to smack him upside the head.

"Emmett, that's none of your damn business. I think we should just leave Bella alone, we are supposed to be celebrating her birthday not trying to get her to run for the hills." I said as I gave Emmett a lethal look.

"Thank you, Edward." Bella replied shyly.

I didn't know what to say so I nodded my head slightly. Thankfully the rest of the meal went on without any more embarrassing questions. I made sure to have another glass of wine hoping it would calm me. When our waiter brought out the special cake for Bella, she looked completely adorable sitting behind the cake, the sparklers lighting up her face.

They took the cake away to be cut and Alice began dumping gifts at Bella's place.

"No guys, I'm sorry I can't accept. This dinner with you all was present enough." Of course she would try to deny the gifts.

"Bella accept the damn gifts." I shook my head at her protests. I laughed knowing that Alice would never stand for it either.

Alice gave her their gift and I wasn't paying attention. I was starting to second guess my gift. Should I just tell her that I'm having it shipped? I could go home right now and order something to make my story plausible. Emmett kicked me under the table. I looked over to him and he gave me the signal that it was my turn.

I sighed as I handed Bella the box, embarrassed but what was I going to do? I had no choice but to pray that it would be good enough. If I ever managed to tell Bella my feelings and we ended happily ever after then this would be a funny story I could tell our children.

Yes, I know. I was already thinking of our future children. One boy and one girl was definite and then how ever many more she wanted.

Bella opened the I-pod box and she sat there staring at it. Oh great she probably hates it. Say something you idiot. Defend your gift.

"I saw your banged up music player sitting out and thought I could help you with an upgrade. If you don't like it…"

Bella interrupted me, "I love it. Thank you, this means so much to me."

She stared into my eyes and I believed her sincerity. She loved it. It meant a lot to her. Our little moment was interrupted by Emmett of course.

"Here's a gift card for iTunes, to help you with loading that sucker up."

"Thank you guys, this has been the best birthday in so long." Bella replied breaking her gaze from me.

"Let's all raise a glass, to Bella." Jasper said.

"To Bella!" We all cheered.

We drove home and I was left alone with my thoughts for the ride. When we entered the house Jasper pulled Alice upstairs after another Happy Birthday to Bella. I could see Bella walk toward the kitchen and I was about to go upstairs as well but Emmett stopped me.

He gestured at me to go to the kitchen.

I adamantly shook my head and Emmett whispered, "Get your ass down there."

He stood there, blocking my way with his arms crossed. I shook my fist violently at him and he pointed once again toward the kitchen.

I huffed and walked toward the kitchen I turned once more to see Emmett making vulgar gestures.

"Late night snack?" I joked.

"Are you kidding me? We just ate; I'm so full I may not eat till my next birthday." Bella laughed.

"I know I was just kidding." I said lamely.

"Thank you again for tonight, Edward. Even though I didn't want my birthday celebrated, it felt nice. So thank you for that." Bella sat down at the bar upon a stool.

I was drawn toward her. Unable to stop myself, I gravitated toward her. A couple of inches away I managed to stop myself. Ever so slightly I raised my finger to push a lock of her hair out of her face. I'm sure it was a cliché but I was an actor, play to your strengths.

"Bella, you deserve so much more. I wish I could make you see what I see."

Her lips were succulent and formed a small pout. I took a small breath and like jumping off of a bridge my lips landed on hers. Oh god it was even better than I could ever imagine. Forget fireworks, the whole house could have collapsed around us and I wouldn't have moved from that spot. I was about to pull myself closer to me when I felt the bond break.

"Oh, Oh my god, Oh my god, I am so so sorry. I don't know what happened, Oh god oh god please don't fire me." Bella pushed herself back and jumped off the bar stool and started raving like a maniac. She looked like any moment she could have nervous breakdown. Did she really think that she kissed me? I needed to take hold of the situation.

I grabbed onto her shoulders and held her in place. I needed her to look at me and see the sincerity in my eyes. I needed to tell Bella. I had no choice now. My feelings needed to become clear.

"Bella calm down. I kissed you! I kissed you and I've wanted to kiss you for so long. I have been having these feelings for you for so so long. I like you, like really like you."

Well, love you is more like it but if I told you that you would probably think I was some kind of lunatic.

Bella stared at me for ten long seconds, her expression was vacant. What was going on in that head of hers? All the sudden she seemed to snap out of whatever thought she was having.

Bella started full on laughing; maybe I wasn't the lunatic after all. "I get it, oh that's a good one, Edward." She pulled away from me and turned to walk back over to the refrigerator. "Wow you almost had me going, where's Emmett? Emmett you can come out now, the joke is over. Ugh way over."

Huh?

"Bella I'm being serious." Did this woman not know me at all? Did she really think I would do something so low as to make a joke on my affections? I might actually be offended right now if I didn't love her so.

"Yeah, sure you are and next week I'm having tea with the queen." She said in a rather poor British accent.

Damn this woman and her constant stubbornness.

"I'm serious Bella, and this isn't a joke. This isn't a prank. I like you. I want to date you. I want to get to know you and I want you to get to know me too." Please tell me I didn't need to break it down any further. Pretty soon I would have to resort to charades.

Bella turned to me, her eyes were watering and she looked extremely pissed. Oh crap, I made her cry. Dammit Edward.

"Why are you doing this? This isn't funny anymore, Edward. Please stop." Her voice pleaded.

I took a hold of her again, "Why don't you believe me?"

"You like me?" She spit. "Why would someone like you ever like me? Your Edward fucking Cullen, you could have anyone in the world both men and women would fall at your feet and you could take your pick."

It wasn't my intention to engage in a yelling match but if raising my voice made her understand, I could be quite impressive, my dear.

"Who gives a shit if I am Edward fucking Cullen; you said I could have my pick. Well I pick you. Why is that so hard for you to believe? Why do you always have to be so goddamn stubborn?" I calmed myself down and tried to start again more civilly.

"Look, you hold all the cards here. Technically what I'm doing is crossing the line and you could sue me for sexual harassment. All I'm asking for is one date, just one. Please give me a chance." I was practically begging. Hell I was begging.

Just when I thought Bella couldn't be any more absurd that night she let out a small giggle. Really Bella, I'm pouring my heart out over here and you feel the need to laugh at me?

"Sorry it's just that Angel told Emmett that I could have charged him with sexual harassment because he hugged me the first time he met me. You had to be there." She apologized.

"So are you going to give me a chance?" I waited for my fate to be determined.

This had to be the longest moment of silence ever experienced.

"Okay." She whispered out.

Touchdown!

My smile started to rise, "Okay?" I repeated for confirmation. She nodded her head. That's okay I don't need verbal reply.

"All right. Great! Uh…how about tomorrow night? Too soon? I just figure why wait, you know." God I sounded like some freshman.

"No…I guess that would be okay." Bella slowly said every word like she had to think on it. She still seemed unconvinced. I would give her the best date and she would never question the sincerity of my feelings for her again.

"Well, you probably should get to bed. I know we have a long day tomorrow and I wouldn't want to be the cause of your exhaustion."

Yet.

Stop it Edward!

She turned from me awkwardly, man I didn't want her to go to bed feeling awkward. Knowing her she would just think on this too much and by tomorrow morning she would have conjured up a thousand reasons why to not go on our date.

"Bella." I quickly grabbed her hand. "Thank you for the honor of taking you to dinner tomorrow night. I want you to feel comfortable so I hope you won't mind if I cook for you tomorrow evening. So we could just have a nice relaxed evening."

She nodded her head and I brought her hand to my lips one last time and wished her a good night.

As soon as she left the room, I practically fell to the floor. I swear my back must have been wet from sweat.

If I was going to make tomorrow magical, then I needed to talk to Alice in the morning. There was no way I was going to be able to find all the supplies I needed and put it all together by tomorrow evening.

Bella Swan.

Isabella Swan.

There was a loud banging noise.

"Uncle Edward."

I shot up out of bed from the dream of Bella's and my first kiss. My Bella still laying beside me unresponsive. I must have fallen asleep because the room was now filled with light.

"Uncle Edward." It was Gracie and she was getting rather impatient.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Yes Gracie, come in."

Gracie opened the bedroom door and walked in carrying her book. She had been coming here for the past couple of weeks always reading to Bella from the same book.

_Two Moons_

The project that Bella had been working on before the attack. She had finally directed her first feature film based off a wildly popular book series. Gracie loved this book too and she thought it was her duty to read to Bella everyday knowing how much Bella poured over the book during the filming.

"It's my turn. Uncle Jacob asked to speak to you. So I will watch Mommy." Gracie said.

"Okay sweetheart. I have the monitor with me if you should need anything." I reminded her.

If I did leave the bedroom for any length of time I would carry the baby monitor around with me just I case she woke up.

As soon as I left the bedroom, I because nervous. I hated leaving Bella's side.

Whatever Jacob wanted to talk about, it better be good.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I will not be updating this story as quickly as A Working Title: Part Two and Three. Probably only once a week. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

When I arrived downstairs, the day was already in full swing. Jacob had my youngest in his arms already and she seemed to be screaming for a toy.

"Hey baby, what are you crying about?" I asked as I pulled her from Jacob's arms.

"She fell down and scrapped her knee chasing after Roman." Jacob explained.

"Well, let daddy kiss it all better." I kissed her knees and she started to giggle. God, how I loved that sound. "Why don't you go and watch cartoons with your brothers."

I set her down and she ran off to join my sons in the living room.

"Where is everybody?" I asked picking up an apple.

Jacob sighed and turned to start preparing breakfast.

"Embry isn't up yet. Becky is helping Savannah with her hair or whatever and I am down here making breakfast."

I could tell that Jacob was a little pissed off. "Look, if you need to go and get away then go. I can have Renée watch the kids for a while." I offered.

"Edward, what are you doing? I love Bella too but I really doubt she would be okay with you shutting yourself off from the world and focusing just on her. We don't know when or even if she is going to wake up."

"Don't say that. Of course she is going to wake up. Bella is a fighter." I spit.

"Look around, Edward you have three kids that you have completely neglected over these past few weeks. In the beginning it was understandable but now it's ridiculous."

"Ridiculous! My wife is upstairs, unable to wake up. I am not going to just move on. It has only been five and half weeks. I'm not going to just shove her into a hospice and forget about her. She is my life." I yelled.

"Yeah, and what about your children?"

"I'm doing this for my children. My children need their mother. You know what Jacob, just get the fuck out. I don't need you negativity."

"I'm just trying to do what's best for Bella. What Bella would have wanted."

"Bella is a fighter, how many times have things happened to her and she has always survived. She will wake up!"

"There was always someone to pull her through. Where Bella is right now, no one can help her. She could stay this way forever." Jacob got up in my face.

"Get out of my face, Jacob." I ordered.

"What are you going to do about it? I do everything around here." He pushed me and I was about to take a swing at him when Embry pulled me back.

"What the fuck is going on?" Embry roared.

I paused and looked around. I could see my three angels staring at us, they looked scared. Savannah and Becky were watching from the entrance.

"Jacob, do whatever the fuck you want. I don't give a shit. I have to get back to my wife." I pushed away and started to make my way back up stairs. I hated how right Jacob was. There was always someone to pull Bella through. After her breakdown in 2009, Embry was the one to pull her through. After the botched kidnapping, both Jacob and I helped pull her through. Bella was alone in her mind where none of us could reach.

Embry yelled after me from the base of the steps.

"Wait up, Edward."

I turned to face him.

"I know you love Bella, we all love Bella but Jacob has a point. You haven't spent more than five minutes alone with your children in the past couple of weeks. Take it from someone who knows, you don't want to neglect your kids, man. How long is it going to go on? Bella could be asleep for months; maybe years. Are you going to put your kids on hold all that time?"

I knew he was right and so was Jacob but I couldn't focus on anything else right now. I was so worried that Bella would wake up and I wouldn't be there. Was I going to spend the rest of my life upstairs in that room as my children turned three, five, eighteen?

"I'll stay with her, I will even call you the second something changes. Just take your kids outside and play with them on the playground for an hour…something." Embry suggested.

"Okay. But only an hour and you better tell me the second something happens."

"I will." He promised.

"Okay, let me just go up and change. I will be ready in a half hour."

I went upstairs and Gracie was still reading to Bella.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm going to get dressed for the day and then I am going to take the kids out to play on the play ground. Do you want to come and help me out?"

"Okay, Uncle Edward. I would be happy to help."

I smiled and nodded and went into the bathroom. When I was out and dressed, Gracie was still reading. There was a soft knock on the door. I let Embry in and he changed places with Gracie.

Embry picked up the remote and flipped the television on. I made sure one more time that he understood that if any change at all occurred, he was to call me.

Gracie bopped down the stairs and I was happy to see no Jacob in sight. Savannah was kind enough to watch the children.

Masen, Venice, Roman do you want to go outside and play?" I asked them excited.

"Daddy, you play with us?" Masen eyes lit up.

"Yes, baby. Let's get your jackets on. Thank you Savannah for watching them."

"No problem. I fed them breakfast and made sure that they all went to the bathroom." She noted.

Savannah had grown up so much since the first time I met her. But she never did stop mothering people. When our babies were born, Savannah was truly a godsend. She was always nearby and never complained about changing a diaper or burping a baby.

I walked outside holding Venice's and Masen's hands. Gracie already had a hold of Roman.

I pushed my children on the swing and caught them at the bottom of the slide but my thoughts were still on Bella, upstairs. I looked up to our window and pictured her looking back at me.

"Daddy, where mommy?" Venice asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"She's sleeping." Roman explained.

"When is she gonna wake up?" Venice asked.

"I don't know. Remember mommy got hurt and so now she is getting better while she sleeps." I answered.

Venice scrunched up her little forehead; she looked like an absolute clone of Bella. I picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Mommy is going to get better and then she will come and play with you. I promise."

I knew I shouldn't promise such a thing but I had faith. I had faith that Bella would fight her way back to us.

After the hour was up, Gracie helped me back inside with the children and Savannah had already prepared an afternoon snack.

"After your snack, you are going to take a nap." Savannah told them.

"Are you okay with watching them?" I asked her.

"Yes of course, Uncle Edward."

"Thank you, Savannah."

I walked back to the staircase eager to get back to Bella. I heard the door open and I looked over the side of the banister to see who it was.

It was Emmett.

"Hey man." He greeted.

I hadn't spent very much time with any of my friends in a while besides discussing with them our options.

Emmett ran to meet me on the stairs.

"I have received word that it's been taken care of." He said in a hushed tone.

"Good. I hope the bastard rots in hell." I turned to continue my way up.

"Would you just wait a second? Edward, it wasn't one of ours."

That had me pause. "What? Then who?" I asked.

"I don't know, my contact says that they are still investigating. Maybe James had a lot more enemies than just us?"

I was baffled and yet somehow a tad bit relieved. Even though James deserved to die, I did worry about my own soul when I gave the order to have him killed. I wanted to know that there was no way he could ever hurt my Bella again. Killing people wasn't something that _Tria Fata_ did often but you better believe if it was between the ones we loved and some threat we would do what was necessary. I wanted to be able to tell Bella the moment she woke up that she would never have to fear James again. I wasn't going to tell her I had anything to do with it but now I could actually tell her the truth.

"Well I still want to know who did it. Thanks Emmett, be sure to send our contact a reasonable stipend for his trouble."

James had been locked up in jail awaiting his trial but like the cockroach he was I wanted to make sure that there was no alternative but death for him.

I relieved Embry from his watch and laid back down beside my Bella. The cut on her eyebrow was healing nicely and instead of picking out a happy memory I couldn't help but think of how many times I had the chance to take James out before this ever happened.

"If Bella is determined to run off with a complete stranger then the least I can do is watch out for her. Will you come with me to the club or not?"

It bothered me that Bella was determined to not take care of herself and her safety. I was pacing in the living room while Bella was supposedly upstairs napping. Emmett had argued with me over my constant obsession with my assistant and telling me that I needed to leave her alone if I wasn't planning on making my intentions clear.

"I think you're making a mistake. You need to let Bella do what Bella wants."

I turned from Emmett and grabbed my coat, determined to leave him behind. If he wasn't going to help me then fuck him.

"All right, dude. Calm down, I'm coming." Emmett ran to catch up.

When we arrived at the club, I asked that we were given our own table in the corner. It had the best view of the bar and the dance floor so I could keep watch. This was the only club in this small town so I knew that she would be coming here. Plus I wanted to get a good look at the asshole invading my territory.

I didn't have to wait long, about twenty minutes later while Emmett and I were on our first beer; Bella walked in with James's arm around her shoulder.

"Is she here?" Emmett asked since his back was to the room.

"Yeah and that scumbag has his hands all over her." I yelled back over the loud music.

"He's a scumbag for having the nuts to do what you couldn't?" Emmett asked.

I gave him a look unable to reply with an adequate retort.

Bella removed herself from James and looked to have left for the bathroom. I watched as this James walked over to the bar and started ordering. The bar tender made four shots of vodka, not even the good kind.

Emmett started to tell me all about this explosion sequence he planned on filming but I couldn't even pay attention to him even with the over dramatic hand gestures he was making.

When Bella got back, James gave her the first shot and she hesitantly slammed it back. Go ahead asshole get her drunk, but I'll be sure to be there before you have the chance to take advantage of her.

On the second shot of alcohol, she looked even more hesitant. That was until her eyes locked with mine. Crap she looked pissed. Even under the darken red lighting I could tell she was one pissed off chick. Determined to piss me off she slammed the next shot and then pulled the scumbag to the dance floor.

They began to grind on one another and I knew she had to have been giving me a show because she was in my direct line of sight. He started to nibble on her neck and I involuntarily rose from my seat.

"Dude, what are you going to do?" Emmett said pulling me to sit back down. "It's not exactly illegal to give a girl a hickey."

I tried to rein my anger in but I didn't care if it was illegal or not, if I continued to watch this happen I couldn't be responsible for my actions. He waved to the bartender and the man brought over another drink. Bella drank willingly like she was some immature college freshman. Hadn't she already experienced all this during her college days? Didn't she know of the repercussions?

"Ugh!" I growled when his lips landed on hers. He pulled her tighter to himself as he made out with my Bella.

"Edward, you need to calm down. Do we need to leave?" Emmett threatened.

I didn't answer, I just stewed.

James finally let go of Bella and walked over to get more drinks. In a split second another man started grinding on my girl and I soon lost interest in James. Dammit Bella! What are you thinking? I looked over to the bar. What is that fucker doing? I smacked Emmett to alert him.

"What is that shit he just poured into Bella's drink?" Emmett asked.

"Something illegal." I shouted. I walked over to the bar casually right up to James.

"Hey." I called out to him.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"What the fuck did you just put into that drink?" I accused.

"What the fuck do you care. Mind your own." He spit back.

It took only a moment for my fist to collide with his face. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and shoved his face to bar countertop.

I got my mouth close up to his ear as I held him in place."Listen closely fucker, you leave Isabella Swan alone. If you ever come near her again, I will rip your dick off and parade it through the streets. I have a lot of really powerful friends who would love nothing more than to make you disappear."

I turned to the club owner who just happened to be a close personal friend and pushed the dirt bag at his security team. "Throw the trash out."

"Emmett, meet me out front." I ordered as I turned to find Bella still grinding with another asshole and I walked immediately over to her. She had enough fun for one night. I pulled on her shoulder gently.

"Hey man back off! I was here first." The Neanderthal barked.

"No I was here first, let her go." I demanded. The man held up his hands and backed off instantly retreating.

Bella turned to see me and asked what I was doing. "Come on Bella, it's time to go." I said as I began pulling her toward the outside. Her yelling and complaints went on deaf ears. There was no way I was going to let her go.

When we arrived outside, Bella dropped to the ground and I had no choice but to stop. Now was not the time to play games, I was thoroughly pissed off."Get up Isabella."

She looked up at me and I could tell the alcohol had done a number on her.

"I feel tired, Edward can I have my nap now?" She giggled and then went to rest her head down on the curb beside her. Oh man she was gone. I was going to have to carry her, wasn't I? Not that I mind but I knew we could be in for a long night. I crouched down beside her and tried to coax her up."Isabella, you need to get up."

Nothing.

She seemed to be looking around, like she was trying to locate something. "Bella if you don't get up, I will be forced to carry you." I said a little more harshly.

"What should we do?" Emmett asked.

I sighed and handed Bella's purse over to Emmett. "Here take this."

I bent down and slowly picked Bella up and placed her over my shoulder. Emmett and I started to make the trek back to my house. I hadn't heard a peep from Bella, she must have passed out. A couple of minutes passed and Bella started yelling for me to put her down.

Great, she must have woken up. I continued on afraid that if I did what she asked we may never get home.

"We're almost home, Bella." I replied.

"No, I'm starting to not feel…" she stopped for a moment and then I felt my backside become wet. Oh sweet Jesus, I think Bella just threw up on me. I stood there in disbelief until I realized that Bella was crying. That instantly snapped me out of it.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Emmett bellowed.

"Shut up, Emmett!" I barked. I walked over to this grassy hill and laid her down on it. I pulled my desecrated jacket from me and threw it down away from Bella. She looked a mess, tears stained her face and she was trying to wipe her mouth clean.

"I'm so sorry Edward." Bella blubbered out. I took her face in my hand and in that moment even though she was a mess she still looked beautiful. I pulled Bella to me and held her why she cried. I know that I was in prime position to be puked on again but I just needed her to be close.

"Please don't fire me. Oh god I'll do anything." She started begging. I could feel her breathes become rapid.

I rubbed her back, "Calm down Bella, I'm not going to fire you. You need to calm down honey or you're going to make yourself sick again. I'm going to help you stand and then we are going to walk to the house, we are almost there. I want you to stop me if you start to feel sick again."

I rose to my feet and helped Bella back up. She swayed all over the place. Eventually we managed to make it back to the house. I was going to help her to her room and make sure she got to bed okay. Nothing kinky, just helping a friend out.

Bella took off running once we reached the top of the stairs. Uh oh. I jogged after her and saw her continue to throw up in the toilet. I reached down to pull her long brown hair back.

"I'll never drink again. Please god, just make it stop." She cried in between heaves.

I sat beside her rubbing her back. Even though I was upset at the situation I hoped that this would be a good lesson for her to learn. After her last affirmation of please just let me die, I made the intelligent decision to go and start a warm shower for her. I helped her out of her shoes and pulled her to the shower.

"I'm still dressed, I can't go in there." She paused.

"Bella no offense but you have vomit splattered all over your clothes, just get in the shower try to wash off as much as possible." She finally complied and I sat her down on the on the bench in the shower.

"Bella I'm going to run over to my room and change real quick. When I get back I'm going to yell for you to make sure you're ok. Once you're done, I'll hand you your clothes through a crack in the door. Please try to wash up and best you can."

I couldn't focus on changing as I thought of Bella sitting there in that shower. I wanted so badly to join her but I know I had to wait. Hopefully there would come a day when she would welcome me. Oh man, I didn't have time for a hard on. No better than a twelve-year-old boy.

When I returned to Bella's room, I searched for some pajamas and slid them through the crack in the door. Bella finally emerged clean and looking pale. I walked her over to her bed and pulled the covers back and helped her in.

"I'm going to place this trash can next to your bed, if you should need to throw up again during the night." I whispered.

She didn't respond. I wasn't about to leave her alone. What if she went to throw up and choked on her own vomit. Thankfully this room was outfitted with a rather comfortable chair and ottoman so I propped myself up there and settled in for what may be an interesting night ahead.

I had just started to doze off when I heard my name being called.

"Edward."

I jumped up thinking that something was wrong with Bella. I walked over to her bedside and she looked to still be sleeping.

"Bella, did you need something?" I asked quietly.

"Edward… please don't leave me."

My heart swelled.

I slowly lowered my head down to her and kissed her forehead. Never Bella. I will never leave you.

**Day Forty-two**

"Yeah well I can't believe your absurdity." Bella grabbed her jacket and walked out with calling "Don't wait up for me."

"Please don't do this, Bella." I begged.

I should have gone after her. I let my anger get the best of me and instead of thinking I practically pushed Bella at James. Even after everything I told her about James trying to drug her, she wouldn't even listen to me. If she was officially mine I would have had no problem stopping her. I would have spanked her no doubt but at least I would have known she would be upstairs nursing a sore behind rather than wherever she was right now. Of course if I had just made her officially mine she wouldn't feel the need to run off to that fucker.

I poured myself a whiskey.

"Edward, drinking yourself into a stupor isn't going to help." Jasper said.

I stayed focused on the lake before me. Jasper, Emmett and I were sitting in the living room with a perfect view of the lake.

"I'm pathetic. I don't deserve her. If I can't even keep her safe from one asshole, I don't deserve her." I mumbled.

"You're probably right." Emmett replied.

"Emmett." Jasper cautioned.

"What? Dude, the man had his chance." Emmett defended.

"She wanted to take things slow." I protested.

"Slow maybe but you didn't even try. You sat back and waited for something like this to happen. Edward if she is your soul mate, then you had one job to do. You could have gone after her. You could have stopped her. Jasper, if it were Alice and you were in the beginning phases of dating would you let her run off to some man who you witnessed trying to drug her?"

"Hell no." Jasper replied.

"Fuck." I shouted and threw my glass into the column.

"Edward, bro. You have got to calm down." Emmett approached me tentatively.

Alice walked into the room slowly. "Uh…Jasper, is it okay if I go out and get some ice cream?"

"I'll come with you, sweetheart. I don't want you going out alone." Jasper rose from the couch.

"Um…" Alice started to get antsy. "I…I…promise I will be careful."

Okay now something was up.

"Alice, what are you lying to me about?" Jasper questioned.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"Alice, there better be a very good reason for you lying to me."

Alice seemed worried she looked over at the clock and started to dance in her spot. She looked down at her phone.

"Did Bella contact you?" I asked.

Alice's head snapped up to me and her eyes started to dart around the room.

"She asked me not to say anything." Her voice pleaded.

"Alice, what happened?" I asked harshly. I wasn't upset at Alice but now was the time for me to act.

"I don't know. Bella called me crying and asked for me to come get her. I don't know what happened." She started to sniffle.

"Give me the address." I snatched my keys up and started to walk toward the door. Emmett stood up in my way.

"No way man. First you've been drinking; there is no way I am letting you get behind the wheel. And second if you go over there, you're just going to do something stupid. I'm going. You sit your ass down." Emmett ordered.

Emmett took the keys from me. I knew he was right but I couldn't sit here and wait. I started to go after him and he flipped around so fast and yelled. "Stay back Edward."

I had never seen Emmett so serious before. Once he left I retreated to the living room. I had a feeling that Jasper had taken Alice upstairs to discipline her. She probably deserved it; I can't imagine how much Jasper would have flipped his shit when he found out that Alice had thrown herself into a dangerous situation.

I sat there thinking of every possible outcome but as it became later and later the visions became worse and worse. Alice came downstairs about thirty minutes later.

"Edward, I want to apologize to you. I shouldn't have lied and I should have told you right away, especially since I thought Bella was in danger." It was the standard apology that I'm sure Alice has had to give before. Jasper always made sure that Alice finished off her punishment with proper apologies.

"Thank you for the apology, Alice. Please I know she is your friend, but in the future you need to tell me whenever it concerns Bella's safety or well-being."

"I know, Edward."

We both heard the front door open and I jumped up from the couch and sprinted towards the entrance way. I found Emmett standing in the entry way. "Bella, come back here." Emmett ordered.

Bella was already up three stairs. She had her back to me and she slowly started to turn around and walk back down the steps. Her hair created a shield. I walked a little closer to her.

Pain.

Anger.

Hatred.

So many emotions as I took in my precious Bella's face and saw the bruise on her eye swelling.

"That son of a bitch." I spit. I had a mission. That asshole would pay for this. I would make good on my word.

But Emmett stopped me.

Emmett stopped me.

* * *

AN: See you next week :-) Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hope you enjoy! See you next week with Crossfade. See you tomorrow with Working Title update!

**CHAPTER THREE**

The past couple of days all I could think about were the opportunities I had to take that bastard out of this world and now we all paid the price. How many things had happened to Bella and they were all connected to James. Victoria, the woman who broke into my house and hurt my Bella. If they hadn't killed her, she would have been interrogated and we would have found out that she was working with James. Laurent, another person killed after the botched kidnapping that nearly took Bella away and almost killed my friend in the process. How many times.

"Over and over again, I failed you." I kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry Bella. Oh god, please forgive me." I cried.

The death threats and letters that Bella and Emma kept from me over the past couple of months. When I found out I didn't hesitate to fire Emma on the spot.

"Why didn't you tell me? God, Bella. We were supposed to be a team. How could you do this?"

My hand glided softly over her body and I slowly tried to pull her on her side. The doctor told me that I needed to move Bella a little bit every couple of hours to prevent bed sores.

"Bella, I know I probably don't say this enough but I wish you could know just how much I love you. I don't know if you can hear me but there isn't a soul on this earth that means as much to me as you do. Please Bella, wake up. I promise a day will never pass when I won't love you. I will tell you every day for the rest of my life. I love you, Bella."

I couldn't control my breathing. Why won't she wake up? I nuzzled my nose into her neck and breathed her in. "Please."

"Please."

"Please."

_"I think Bella's cheating on me." I closed my eyes tight._

_"That's serious, bro. I doubt that." Emmett replied._

_"No…I…I followed her last night. She has been acting weird lately, so I followed her. She went to this place called Edit/ Smedit and when she arrived a man ran to greet her and he kissed her. She didn't even try to stop him, she look to have encouraged it." I explained._

_"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation." Jasper concluded._

_"She didn't go home, last night. I went by her place and sat out there for hours. How could she fucking do this to me, I thought she loved me." I growled._

_"Calm down Edward. You need to talk to her." Emmett stressed._

_"Hey, she's coming now." Jasper nodded his head in her direction._

_I let out a huff, "She's wearing the same clothes as she had on yesterday."_

_"This isn't the right bag." I spit as she arrived holding the wrong bag I had requested._

_"Edward, is there something wrong?" Bella asked confused._

_I couldn't even say. I was afraid if I asked her, she would tell me and it would break me._

_"Just bring me the right bag next time." I snapped and turned to walk off. I couldn't look at her. It wasn't even about the kissing; she had been unavailable for quite a bit the past couple of weeks. All the evidence was mounting up._

_Jasper and Emmett chased after me._

_"Edward, I think you're making a mistake. You can't talk to her like that. What if she's innocent, you're being an asshole." Emmett asserted._

_"I know what I saw, Emmett." I yelled._

_"Dude, I'm not going to stand around and support you on this one. I'm out." Emmett walked away with his hands up in surrender._

_"What do you think?" I asked Jasper quietly._

_"I think that you and Bella need to work on communication."_

_"God, why does this have to be so fucking difficult?"_

_Bella walked up holding the correct bag I asked for._

_"About time." I huffed._

_"Okay that's it. What the hell is your problem?" She yelled._

_I put the bag down, "I don't know Bella, why don't you tell me."_

_She didn't say anything; she looked at the ground like she was trying to figure something out…possibly an alibi._

_"I followed you last night; I've notice how distant you have become the last couple of weeks so finally I got up the nerve to follow you. What did I find Bella? My Bella or so I had thought you were my Bella. Until I saw that man kissing you."_

_Her eyes snapped up to mine._

_"You think I would cheat on you?" She snapped._

_"You seemed pretty cozy to me." I accused._

_She started shaking her head. I could see tears build. Yep, sweetheart the jig is up._

_"Fuck you." She spit. "You can take this job and shove it up your ass. I quit."_

_What?_

_"And just so you know Edward, the man you saw kissing my cheek, his name is Larry and he may be mentally challenged but he treats me with a lot more respect then have shown me."_

_Huh? Now I was even more lost. She started to walk away. I stood there trying to understand what just happened. All the sudden she fell to the ground. I didn't care what was going on between us at the moment I sprinted toward her. Emmett got there first. He picked her up and ordered for someone to clear off the table nearby._

_"Bella. Bella." I called out to her_

_"Edward back off." Emmett roared. Emmett's order threw me off but she was mine._

_"Bella the ambulance is on its way." Emmett soothed._

_Bella started struggling and tried to push Emmett off. "No. No. I can't afford it…No."_

_What was she worrying about money for? She knew I would handle it. It had never been a problem before._

_"Don't worry about that. You're going to be okay." Emmett replied calmly._

_The ambulance came and the EMT's prepped her. I was about to jump into the car with her but the EMT asked her who was to ride along with her and she called for Emmett. My heart broke. Emmett and Jasper were right. She called for Emmett._

_I drove with Jasper to the hospital. He didn't say anything and I was grateful, if it had been Emmett I would have gotten an earful of how stupid I was. I didn't know what was wrong so I made the decision to call her parents and Angela. I don't know why I called Angela but she was her best friend and roommate. I'm sure she would have wanted to know._

_We arrived at the hospital and Emmett was waiting outside her room._

_"What's going on? What happened?" I asked worried._

_"I don't know the doctor should be here soon. She had a moment of freak out when they wanted to put an IV in her to help hydrate. But I was able to hold her down and she passed out promptly after." Emmett explained._

_I should have been there. Maybe I could have helped calm her down._

_"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I am Dr. Stein. I was going to check in on Isabella Swan."_

_"Sure, Doctor. Thank you." I replied._

_We all walked into Bella's room she seemed to be awake. She wouldn't even look at me._

_"Miss Swan glad to see you're awake. I need to ask you some questions. Can you tell me what the last thing you ate was?" The doctor asked._

_Bella looked to be in thought, "I had half a bagel and cream cheese yesterday."_

_"Alright what was the last full meal you had?" the doctor pushed._

_"I ate a Raman on Saturday evening." She whispered._

_WHAT? How was that possible? How could she have forgotten to eat? I know she's been busy but not that busy._

_"Miss Swan it is Wednesday, I think it is safe to say that this maybe the cause for your fainting spell. You are malnourished and severely dehydrated, you need to eat. Is there a reason you have not been eating?"_

_I tightened my hands into balls awaiting her answer. This wasn't right. This had to be a onetime thing. Bella ate. I've seen her eat. But now that I think of it, when was the last time we really had a meal together?_

_"I need to know if you are suffering from an eating disorder." The doctor continued._

_"No." she replied faintly._

_I had to get out of here. I sighed and pushed my way out of the room. How could I not see this? How could I not catch that my own beautiful girl was obviously suffering from an eating disorder. Was this the result of my former publicist telling her she needed to lose weight? I would crush them._

_I sat down putting my head in my hands._

_"Edward, come on man. Pull it together." Jasper said._

_"Yeah, she said no. This is probably all a misunderstanding." Emmett added._

_Angela came running up. "What happened? Is she okay?"_

_I looked up to her. "She should be fine. The doctor thinks she has an eating disorder. How did I not know? Did you know?"_

_"What? Bella doesn't have an eating disorder. Well not the kind you're probably thinking of." Angela paused. She sighed, "She's hungry and stubborn. I try to help her but she refuses. I wanted her to tell you but she's too proud. I guess I can tell you now since I picked this up today."_

_Angela took a magazine out of her purse. The cover had Bella's picture on it with the bold headline: **Isabella Swan Using Edward Cullen's Cash to Save Parents from Bankruptcy**_

_**"**She has been spending every last cent to help out her parents."_

_So many things were going through my mind. How long had this been going on? Why didn't she just come to me? I would have helped her._

_"Angela, you better start telling me right now what the hell has been going on." _

_I sat her down and she told me that the past couple of months Bella had tried to get by using her money from a second job she took at Edit/Smedit. She has worked sixteen or seventeen hours a day sometimes just trying to make ends meet. She told me that Bella lived off Ramen when I hadn't bought her dinner or lunch. I was heartbroken and angry. How could she keep this from me?_

_I charged into her room. I needed answers and I was going to get them._

_"What is this?" I tossed the tabloid onto her lap. "How could you keep something like this from me? And don't deny it Angela broke down in the waiting room and told me all about it. She told me about your second job. She told me that you hardly ate because you couldn't afford it."_

_"Oh my god. Oh my god." Bella sat there shaking looking over the magazine._

_"Bella how could you do this to me?" I yelled trying to snap her out of it._

_"Do this to you? This has nothing to do with you." She yelled back at me. I stepped back like she burned me._

_"How could they have done this?" She cried, talking to herself._

_"You have been lying to me." I pushed._

_"Who gives a shit, Edward? Look at what they have done, they publicly humiliated my parents. My parents don't deserve this. My parents are good people. This is my life we are talking about." I had never heard Bella scream like this before. She was a mess. Tears cascading down her face but I couldn't focus on that. This could have all been avoided if she would have talked to me._

_Emmett rushed into the room, "What the hell is going on? I could hear you both down the hall."_

_"Just get him out of here. And here take your little magazine with you." Bella spit. She threw the tabloid at me. I turned around and left before I did or said something stupid._

_When I arrived outside of her room, I saw her parents._

_"Edward, where is she? How is she?" Renée asked._

_"She's going to be fine. False alarm. Mr. Swan I need to talk to you." Charlie nodded and I left Renée with Angela._

_"I just found out today of your family's situation." I started._

_"Bella never told you?" Charlie shook his head. "Well, it seems the whole world found out today."_

_"Sir, I would like to help." I sat down with him in the corner of the room._

_"Thank you, Edward but it's okay. Even after everything Bella did, it's just not enough and that's okay. Renée and I have decided to take the hit and find somewhere else to live. We'll be fine."_

_"With all do respect, sir; that's not fine. I love Bella. I want to marry her, which means that someday you will be my father in law whether you like it or not. I won't allow my future family to suffer needlessly. It's our job as kids to grow up and one day take care of our parents the way they took care of us. My parents are no longer alive but I want to help you both out. I want you both to live the peaceful easier life you deserve. Bella means everything to me and if helping you out brings her happiness and less stress then I'm happy to do it. Sir, she hasn't been eating. She can't afford it. Please let me take care of your daughter. I promise to give her everything she could ever want and more. But in order to do that I need to take care of you and Renée as well."_

_Charlie was having trouble holding back his tears. "You're a good man, Edward."_

_"One day I will come to you to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage, I hope that you will remember this and give us your blessing."_

_Charlie nodded furiously, unable to speak._

_I saw Emmett, he motioned for me. "Excuse me; I need to find out what my friend wants." I shook Charlie's hand and rose out of my chair._

_"What is it?" I asked Emmett._

_"Man, what the fuck? Bella had like a fucking mental breakdown after you left. She even started to pull her IV's out. She was planning on signing out AMA. You better fix this shit. What kind of guard are you?"_

_He was right. What kind of guard was I. Well I certainly wasn't going to sit back anymore. Bella was about to find out just what kind of guard she was getting. I stood up tall and prepared myself. I walked back into Bella's room and she laid there staring out the window. She looked over her shoulder to see it was me and returned to looking out the window. She could try to ignore me or play her little silent game, it was better this way. I had a lot to say and she was going to listen. I climbed on the bed with her and nestled up to her._

_"Isabella you're going to listen to me carefully." Rarely did I speak to her with this type of authority but she really did not want to fuck with me now._

_"I will not argue with you so I advise that you listen and not protest. I have spoken with your father. He came here with your mother today, and Charlie and I have come to an agreement. I have taken care of your parent's debt and ensured that they will have a comfortable lifestyle. This is no longer of concern to you and it is a matter between your father and I. Secondly you will be quitting your second job. You will not need the money because as of today I will ensure that there is ten thousand dollars in your account at all times. You will be moving in with me, as you have proven that you cannot be responsible for yourself. I am done, Isabella. My disappointment in your actions the past month is unparalleled and it will take a great deal of time before I place trust in you again. I am done with your lies and deceit. You have failed to comply with the three things I require from you. Your pride jeopardized your health by not eating properly. Your stubbornness endangered your safety by staying out countless nights at your second job. There were numerous times you could have come to me but you failed and impaired your overall well-being. The doctor is going to discharge you in a little while. You will be coming home with me and you will follow my instructions or I will add on to your punishment. Is anything I have said to you unclear?"_

_I felt her shiver and gulp. She shook her head. Good. She must have gotten the point._

_"Rest now. You and I have a lot to talk about when we get home." I leaned down to kiss her head before getting up._

_I was almost to her door when I called for her. "Oh and Isabella, if I ever hear you attempt to pull out your IV again prematurely, I will have you put in restraints and I will deal with your infraction at home."_

_At no time was her behavior acceptable; she lied, she withheld important information from me and she endangered her own life. I would make sure from now that she understood I would not stand for it._

**Day Forty-five**

I looked over at the clock on my bedside table. 9:34 AM. The doctor was supposed to come today to check on Bella. Dr. Smith would come periodically and help change the catheter and monitor Bella's progress. She had a catheter as well as an adult diaper on.

_"I'm watching you mister, pretty soon you'll have me in Pampers and a onesie."_

_"Okay, I can promise you that is definitely not a fetish I can get on board with."_

My eyes closed tightly reliving that moment. I shook my head at the thought.

Bella could breathe on her own, so they say that was a very positive sign. I made sure to move her often to cause less damage to her bones. A knock at my door pulled me from my thoughts. The same knock that came every day from a very determined nine-year old girl.

"Come in Gracie." I sighed.

"Is mommy ready for me?" she asked as she toted her book with her.

"Yes, Let me just rearrange her for a moment."

I put Bella into another position. By the time I was done brushing my teeth, Gracie was well underway with her reading.

I walked downstairs to grab myself a light breakfast. I saw Jacob sitting at the table with my babies and Becky.

"Good morning." I said awkwardly entering the kitchen. I hadn't seen Jacob since our blow up.

"Daddy. Can we see mommy?" Masen asked. He asked every day but I was afraid to have my children near her. Children were known to carry germs and Bella was susceptible to everything at the moment. As it was I made sure everyone had a strict understanding to use sanitizer and no coughing or sneezing around her.

"I don't know baby, the doctor is supposed to be coming by later. We'll see." I answered.

Jacob got up from his chair and came over.

"Look, man. I'm sorry I lost my cool. I…." Jacob sighed unable to think about what to say.

"Yeah, me to." I responded lamely. "Jacob, I do appreciate everything you do but if you need to get away for a while then please do."

"No, I'm good. I made a promise to Bella, and I'm going to see it through."

Embry walked into the kitchen. He paused looking between us.

"I don't need to break up anything, do I?" he asked.

"No." Jacob replied.

I placed the baby monitor on the counter. I could still hear Gracie reading to Bella.

"So, did your publicist release a statement yet regarding James?" Jacob asked.

"Not that I know of." I replied. "I don't really care about talking to my publicist at the moment, if he mentions one more time about an interview I'll fire him."

"I just spoke with Renée; she wants to take the babies over to Alice's house for Jackson's birthday. I already told Derrick and he is willing to go." Embry informed.

"Sound's good. I didn't get him a gift." I sighed.

"Renée took care of it." Embry replied.

My mother in law was the best.

"Hey kids are you guys going to have fun at Jackson's birthday today." I tried to muster up enough excitement for my children.

"Yea!" My three children cheered.

Renée walked in from the patio door and greeted everyone. "Good morning everyone. How are my grandbabies?"

"Granny." Venice yelled in excitement.

"Morning Renée." I welcomed as I gave her a hug.

"How is she today?" Renée sighed.

I couldn't say anything I just shook my head. Renee's frown was replaced with smile, "Well she'll get there. Bella has always been stubborn." She shook her head.

Renée turned to my kids. "Well, are you all ready to go and have fun?"

Renée rounded up the kids and Jacob called for Derrick. It was understood that there was to be at least one bodyguard with my children at all times. The media had a crazed fascination with the Cullen triplets; ever since they were born I made sure we had backup just in case someone made them a target.

Derrick, Renee and my children all left and I was about to go back upstairs when Embry kept me again.

"So, I've been thinking. I know that Christmas is coming up and we really should discuss what we are going to do this year. You know how important it was to Bella to always give all the children a great Christmas." Embry addressed.

"I know but I just can't even start to think about it. I…I…" I couldn't even finish the thought; Bella was going to be so upset if she missed Christmas.

"Hey, bro. I'll worry about it."

"I'll help you." Jacob added.

Embry came a little closer, "So, I have been doing a little digging. I know you may not care who killed James but I had to know. I wanted to congratulate the fucker."

Embry had known all about the _Tria Fata_. Bella trusted him above everyone and she had explained to Embry the logistics. I wasn't mad when I found out even though no one was supposed to know aside from our little group but Embry had proven over the years just how much he could be counted on. If it made Bella more comfortable, I was okay with it.

Embry didn't know about the hit I had placed on James. I wondered if he would eventually dig up who originally gave the order for James's demise.

"So any leads?" I asked.

"Well, one but I'm still checking it out. Part of me can't believe what the word on the street is. I want to find out personally before I believe it."

"Well, who do you think?" Jacob inquired.

"I'll let you know when it pans out; I don't want to give false information."

"DADDY!" All three of our heads snapped toward the baby monitor.

It took two seconds for all of us to charge upstairs to get to Gracie's screams.

I busted through the door so quickly, my heart racing. Gracie jumped at the sound.

"Uh…uh…mommy's eyes opened." She seemed to be in shock.

I quickly made my way over to Bella's form.

"Bella." I called.

"Bella."

Nothing.

"Gracie what happened?" Embry asked.

"Well, I was reading and I looked down because I got to the part in the book when Kathryn is just about to kiss Lucas for the first time and I remember how much mommy loved that part and I looked down and she was staring at me. She blinked. Cross my heart."

"Bella." I kept trying; saying her name with a little more force or desperation over and over.

"Should I call the doctor?" Jacob asked.

'Uh…I don't know, she said she was coming over soon. Call to make sure." I requested.

"Gracie, let's go downstairs. We should leave Uncle Edward with mom for a little bit."

They all retreated and I slide back in bed with her whispering gently to her.

"Baby, can you open your eyes for me? Sweetheart?"

I laid there for another ten minutes. I needed to go to the bathroom and I wanted to go before the doctor arrived.

Frustrated I made the decision to leave her side for a moment and run off to the bathroom.

I finished my business at super speed I ran back over to the doorway just to check on her. I quickly returned to the sink and started to thoroughly wash my hands. I heard a crash come from the bedroom and I dropped the towel and ran back in.

It was a dream. This had to be a dream. I stood there unable to process the reality of what I was witnessing.

"Bella?" I slowly walked toward her. She had pushed the alarm clock onto the ground.

"Edward." Her voice rasped out.

She was trying to push herself up.

"Honey, oh baby." I ran over to her side.

"What's happening?" She asked. "Where am I?"

"Oh sweetie, don't try to move too much." I helped her back into a lying position.

"Everything…hurts." She mumbled.

"It will be okay, I promise. The doctor is on her way and she can help remove all those nasty IV's and such." My Bella always hated needles; one of our biggest fights ever was over the birth of our children and her refusal toward any needles.

I was still in a state of shock; I tried as best as possible to remain positive and calm but my Bella was finally awake. I knew she'd fight.

She touched her head and winced. I needed something to take her focus off of the pain until the doctor could come and prescribe her something.

"Baby, look at the plants that people have sent. I'm sorry I had to throw away the flowers; you've been asleep a little while. This one is from the president; I knew you would want to see that one the minute you woke up." I explained excited.

"President of what?" she asked. She was still a little disoriented, that's okay because it might take a couple of minutes to fully wake up.

"President of the United States."

She looked really confused. "I must be dreaming…I'm dreaming." She mumbled.

Embry cut me off from telling her she was awake. He burst through the door.

"Sorry, sorry…I heard on the monitor…I just wanted to see for my own eyes." He apologized. "Hey B."

"Embry, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm sorry; did you want me to leave?"

"You're supposed to be in rehab."

Embry looked over to me. I swallowed hard.

"Baby…what day do you think this is?" I asked slowly.

"June. June…I don't remember." I could tell she was having a hard time; her head fell back to the pillow.

"Honey, what year is it?" I pushed.

Bella sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't say anything for a moment. Embry walked a little closer.

"Two thousand and….eight."

Oh god.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Just a little warning of spoilers ahead once again. I have posted up Part Three of a Working Title Series and am happy to hear all of your lovely comments as well as seeing many of you adding it on to your fav and following lists. Thank you soo much you push me to write more and more.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"I'm….I'm so tired." Bella started to close her eyes. I was standing there and it felt like my heart was in my throat. Don't freak out Edward, don't freak out.

"Baby…don't go back to sleep the doctor's coming." I went and sat down beside her.

"So…so tired." She mumbled.

"I know sweetheart just try to stay awake for me." I was afraid she would go back to sleep and not wake up again.

"I'll go and make sure the doctor is coming." Embry backed out of the room. He looked as pale as I did but we didn't correct Bella. It wouldn't be right; maybe she's just a little confused. No need to freak her out. I didn't even want to tell her she had been asleep for over forty days yet, that was likely to freak her out as well. Doctor Smith would be here soon and then she would have all the answers.

"All right Bella, I just want you to breathe out on the count of three." Dr. Smith was removing Bella's catheter. I felt her squeezing my hand; Bella always assumed pain. I saw her cringe and I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Great job, you may feel some discomfort for a couple of days but it shouldn't be anything too serious."

Dr. Smith was nice enough to remove all of Bella's IV's and stuff first before dealing with anything else. She knew that my wife hated needles in the past and wanted to make her comfortable before continuing on with an examination and questions.

Dr. Smith sat down next to Bella and pulled out her flashlight. "Let me check your eyes." She flashed the light in to Bella's eyes. "Any discomfort or pain?"

"I feel fatigued and stiff. I just want to sleep." She mumbled.

"Well, I will be done in a minute and then you can take a nap." Dr. Smith suggested.

"Are you sure that's okay? Her going back to sleep so soon?" I asked anxious.

"Edward, she's awake now. There should be no problem. Bella, what is the last thing you remember?"

Bella was silent and looked to be in thought. I was hoping that now she had been awake for a little while she would remember more.

"I had just taken Embry to Passages, I came home and I think I wanted to take a nap; I felt tired. Edward had made a steak salad and I remember eating it and then I wanted to lay down. Edward said he would watch Savannah and Gracie. I went to sleep and when I woke up I was here. I don't even know where here is. This room doesn't look familiar…I'm just...everything is so different."

"That's okay Bella. Why don't you lay down for a little while and when you wake up Edward will help you take a nice warm bath." Dr. Smith looked over to me pointedly and she rose up from the bed. I didn't know what to do; I was starting to feel nauseous. How long was this going to last? Bella was awake. I kept chanting that in my head over and over. She was awake and that's all I needed.

"I'll be right back sweetheart. Why don't you just rest, I have the baby monitor with me if you need anything just call for me." I kissed her head once more and walked out with Dr. Smith. As I was passing the end table I picked up a framed 8x10 picture of us and took it with me. The picture was taken last Christmas and it had our three babies in it. I didn't think it would do well to drop that bombshell on her yet.

Jacob and Embry were on the landing near our room when I exited with Dr. Smith.

"Embry just told me. What's going on?" Jacob asked panicked.

I looked over to Dr. Smith, since I still couldn't grasp what was going on.

"Bella has a mild form of amnesia; at this point my advice is to take things slow. Her mind seems to be blocking the past couple of years. The last thing she really remembers is taking Embry to rehabilitation. Slowly reintroduce things back into her life, she may have only been asleep for the past forty-five days but in her mind she will have been asleep for the past four years. That kind of information could scare her. As much as you moved her and tried to keep her body from atrophy it will still take a week or two for her to be able to walk confidently. Keep her diet liquid based for a couple of days to help her stomach adjust. Soup, yogurt, jello that type of thing. Remember that. I will of course have my phone near if you should need me."

We said our farewells to Dr. Smith and then started to discuss among us the best plan of action.

"She's tired right now, when I wake her I want to bathe her and then I will break the news that she was in a coma. I will try my best to inform her that she has amnesia. At this point all topics regarding the triplets are off the table. I think that will freak her out the most." I said.

"What about Savannah and Gracie?" Embry asked.

"Let me see how well it goes when I talk to her. If I am able to inform her that her mind is missing four years of information then I think we can reintroduce her to Savannah and Gracie; if she feels up to it."

"Wait, hold on. Let's not try to decide anything today. Maybe you should just try to make the rest of today and tonight comfortable for her and then slowly relay information to her but you need to tell her about Masen, Roman and Venice. She has a right to know." Jacob advised.

"Not yet. Bella will flip her shit. How would you feel if you woke up and missed four years of your life and we brought your children to you and said hey here are your babies sorry you don't remember a thing about them? I mean it Jacob, not a word." I threatened.

"All right calm down you two. Look, we need to do what's best for Bella." Embry started.

"No, I need to do what's best for Bella. I will not push back her recovery because you feel the need for shock therapy." I said to Jacob.

"She has a right to know." Jacob defended.

"Not now. For now I just want to keep things as simple as possible. Do not tell anyone outside our circle of Bella's condition; if the media knew it could cause problems."

"What problems?" Jacob asked.

"Eventually Bella is going to leave the house, people could take advantage of her missed memories and give her false information that could lead to harm. We keep this undisclosed for as long as possible. Tell Renée tomorrow I just want to spend a little time with her tonight."

"Go do what you gotta do, man." Embry said with a slap to my back.

I quietly opened the door and walked into our bedroom. I went over to Bella and leaned over her. I wanted to check and see how she was sleeping. I hated that she was asleep again, I'm afraid that it will take some time before Bella could go to sleep without me worrying. Bella opened an eye and we both pushed back in shock.

"Edward, you scared the crap out me." She scolded.

"I'm sorry, honey. I was just checking on you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still tired but I have to ask what is going on? Where are we? Why are you so worried?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, would you like me to draw you a bath?" I asked.

"Edward, stop trying to distract me."

"Baby, I will tell you while we bathe okay?"

She nodded slowly. I rose up and went over to the bathtub and started the water. I pulled off my clothes except for my boxers and walked back over to Bella. I pulled the covers off of her and helped her into a sitting position. I pulled her gown off of her and helped pick her up as I carried her toward the bathroom. It was something I had to do many times over our years together but there was this one time that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

_"Bella."_

_"Bella."_

_She looked up to me, the tears had started to dry and she now had vacant look upon her face._

_"I'm ready to go home now." Her voice was haunting. Like she had just done her job and now she was ready for the commute home._

_I pushed through the throngs of people to get my Bella out of the Staples Center and toward our limo. I needed to get my poor girl home. I knew it was a bad idea to let her perform tonight but she was adamant. It would definitely be a performance that people would talk of for years to come._

_Marcus was able to help her out of her dress enough for me to take her. The dress that Bella had helped Marcus design was one of the biggest dresses I had ever seen. Black material for days. She needed two people to help her into place when it came time for her performance. I pulled Bella to me and kissed her head and she leaned on me. We didn't say a word on that drive home._

_We arrived at our home and I helped her up to our bedroom and out of her clothes. I was a little surprised that she wasn't crying. Bella always felt safe to breakdown in our bedroom. But nothing came. It was February 8th and we were supposed to be getting married in five days. I remember being shocked when Bella announced that she wanted to get married on Friday the thirteenth. I tried to talk her out of it stating it was a bad luck day but she insisted that we would make our own luck; plus she knew that it would be an easy day to remember, she worried about not being able to remember our anniversary in the future._

_Now, I didn't know if we would make it to the altar. I kissed her head one last time and laid down beside her._

_The next day came and Bella stayed in bed. She wouldn't talk she would just stare. I tried to remain patient but I demanded that at the very least she would eat some soup; she only did so after I threatened to have Dr. Smith hook her up to a feeling tube. She looked at me and drank the whole sipper of soup I brought for her never stopping for a break. When she was done she just laid back down and went to sleep._

_Day two and still the same._

_"Edward, I think you officially need to call it off. She needs this time." Jacob said._

_We were in the kitchen and I knew he was right. Part of me was hoping by some miracle that Bella would have snapped out of it but I was being naïve._

_"Can you do it? I don't think I can, just call Emily and tell her to notify everyone that our wedding has been officially cancelled."_

_I leaned over the sink and balled up my fists. I wasn't mad at Bella; hell I wasn't even mad at Charlie. My baby was in pain and right now what I needed to do was be there for her in whatever capacity she needed me._

_"I got it." Jacob replied. "Embry is flying in; he and the girls should be here in two hours or so."_

_I nodded. "Okay. I'm going to try to get Bella to bathe. She hasn't since the Grammy's; can you do me a favor and change our sheets?"_

_Jacob nodded, "Yeah, no problem."_

_I turned around and headed upstairs. I walked into our room and saw Bella laying in bed still staring out the window. I walked over to the bathroom and started the bath stripping out of my clothes. She hadn't said a word in days; I was afraid she was allowing her mind to swallow her up. Scratch that she was allowing her guilt to swallow her up._

_I went over and pulled the covers off my girl. She only blinked. I sighed and started to pull up her nightgown. She didn't even have any panties on. Bella didn't protest as I took her in my arms; I was kind of hoping she would. At this point any words out of her would be a welcome relief. I dropped down into the warm bath and settled Bella between my legs._

_At first I just wanted to let her soak, Bella always loved soaking in a bath. She said it made all her problems go away; even if only for a little while. Eventually, I picked up her loofah and started to rub her body down. I squirt some shampoo in to my hand and started to lather her hair. Once I was done washing the shampoo out of her hair I pulled her to me and kissed her neck._

_"I know you're in pain. I wish there was something I could do. Just know that I love you, Bella."_

_The water started to turn cold. I pulled the plug from the tub and watched as the water went spiraling down. I didn't think I could get out and pull her out without all the water being gone. She wasn't going to help me in the least._

_The bed sheets were changed and I mentally thanked Jacob for that. I laid my naked fiancé back down on the bed and went over to find her some new pajamas. This time I was going to make sure that she put on panties._

_I was pretty sure she had fallen asleep. I stood there staring down at her. What was I going to do? Should I try to yell at her? Would that break her out of this? I was at a loss. I finished getting dressed and decided to go down and start preparing her some dinner._

_"It's that bad huh?" I could hear Embry talking to Jacob when I approached the kitchen._

_"Like a ghost." Jacob replied._

_"Hey Embry." I greeted solemnly._

_"How you guys holdin up?" he asked._

_"Not good."_

_"Sorry I wasn't able to be here sooner, I feel like such a shit for missing the funeral. Saw the Grammy performance." Embry said._

_"Yeah, well…" I sighed. "I knew better. I should have put my foot down but she was so determined and now she won't talk, I have to threaten her to get her to eat. She is a…zombie." I muttered._

_"Let me see her." Embry replied._

_"Please. If you can get anything out of her, I would be in your debt. She didn't cry at the funeral, she hasn't cried since the day Charlie passed except for her performance. I know this isn't normal, she needs to mourn. She is weighed down by her guilt and believes that she is to blame for Charlie's death."_

_"I know a thing or two about guilt." Embry sighed._

_Embry left the kitchen and all I could do was pray that he was going to be able to fix my baby._

I sat Bella down of the side of the bath tub, while the water continued finish filling.

"Edward, I feel so weak…I feel like shit." She laughed a little.

"I know. I'm sorry sweetheart but I promise we will get you back to new in a couple of days. All right, honey I want to settle you down between my legs." I pulled her to me and placed her in front of me.

"No funny business, Edward. I don't think I would be very useful to you right now." She said.

I kissed her neck. "Definitely no funny business, just a nice good soak."

We lay there together for a couple of minutes just soaking in the serenity of the moment. For me it was the calm before the storm.

"Okay, what's going on? Where are we? This is not your house."

Here we go.

"This is our home. Remember what happened with Jacob and when you were attacked? You asked for us to move and this was the house that we both fell in love with."

"I don't remember any of this. I remembered being attacked and asking you if we could changes homes. I…I didn't feel safe. But, I don't remember choosing this home."

I could feel her confusion; I was probably as tense as she was.

"I know sweetheart. A couple of weeks ago something happened and you were hurt. You were hurt so badly that you have been asleep for a while."

"How long is a while?" she interrupted.

"Forty-five days." Good going Edward. Way to be blunt.

"Oh my god. Almost a month and a half. I lost a month and a half of my life." She said in disbelief.

"But you're alive and that's all that matters." I quickly added.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

I sat there fighting within myself. Should I tell her the truth? I could say something like car accident but I knew I couldn't lie to her, she could turn on the television or computer and find the truth out just as easily.

I sighed. "Bella, James attacked you." She gasped. "But you need not worry about him. He's dead. He will never touch you again."

I could feel her body as she began to cry. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I'm not doing a very good job at this am I?"

"It's okay. Thank you for being truthful with me. Funny thing is I'm not even sure why I am crying. I know I should be happy and thankful but I just feel…mad. I wish I never met James. I probably deserved this."

"Hey, don't talk like that. Of course you didn't deserve this. I failed you, Bella. I promised to always love and protect you and I failed." I admitted.

"Edward, I think at this point we can assume that I am just cursed with bad things." She sighed.

She didn't know the half of it.

"There will be good things that happen throughout your life and bad things but it's what you do with those experiences that make you remarkable."

"Is this scar from the attack?" She pointed down to her C-section scar. I was an asshole but I couldn't tell her the truth, yet.

"Yes."

I kissed her shoulder. God, how I missed her, even if her mind was partly missing. I missed the simple things. I missed talking to her. I missed holding her and feeling her hand glide over my skin they way she was gliding her hand up and down my leg right now. I missed kissing her and knowing that she felt my lips on her skin.

"Edward, I told you that I didn't think I would be up for any funny business." She laughed softly.

I missed her laugh.

"Sorry, honey. You just have no idea how much I have missed you." I apologized for the hard on pressing into her back. I willed it away.

"It's all right, Edward. I probably gave you a fright, if I was asleep for forty-five days I can't imagine how crazy I would go if the roles were reversed. I would have been a wreak."

"I was a wreak. You have to promise to never leave me again." It was a stupid thing to ask for but a part of me was serious.

"I'll do my best." She replied sarcastically. Yep, that's my girl.

"So why is Embry here? I mean of course I was happy to see him but he needs to recover too."

Crap.

"Well he is…better now." I replied lamely.

"After only forty-five days?" she asked looking back to me. I swallowed harshly, she noticed.

"Edward, what is it?"

I was trying to find the words.

"Edward, you're starting to freak me out." She pushed.

"Bella, you may have only been asleep for forty-five days but... Dr. Smith thinks that you have like…oh god." I exhaled.

"I have what?" she asked.

"You have amnesia." I watched as my words began to sink in, she looked puzzled.

"But, I know who I am. How could I have amnesia? That's ridiculous." She gave a short laugh.

"Honey, it's like selective amnesia. Your mind temporarily forgot a little portion of your life." I tried explaining.

"How little?" she snapped.

"Today's date is December 23rd, 2012." I tried to crane my head to see her face fully.

"This is a joke." She said short. "You're playing a joke on me."

I could feeling her breathing pick up, she knew I wasn't joking.

"Edward, tell me you're joking. Please tell me your joking." She whimpered. She turned around started to sob into my chest.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." I held her as she cried. "I promise, you will remember. I will do everything in my power to get your memory back."

"I want my mom and daddy." She sniffled.

It didn't matter what age Bella was, throughout the years together she would always ask for her parents. I pulled her into a strong hug. I had been dreading this moment. How was I going to tell my beautiful girl that her daddy had died?


End file.
